DANGEROUS LIASONS
by michaelaleexoxo
Summary: this is my version of the vampire diaries 3.14. dangerous liaisons. rated T to be safe. Kol/Elena and maybe a bit of Elijah/Elena. With a bit of Klaus and Caroline
1. Kol

**AN: ** I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. This is my very first fanfic so be nice please.

Elena and Caroline here at Elena's house getting ready for the Mikelson ball.

"What's that" Elena asked as Caroline pulled out a curious box form her bag.

"It's just a gift" Caroline replied blushing.

"A gift… from Klaus?" Elena asked her bestfriend.

"Maybe" Caroline replied blushing darker than before.

Caroline pulled out a blue dress with silver through it and diamonds around the torso, and Elena just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

**THAT NIGHT**

Stefan and Damon got their before Elena and Caroline. So they went looking for Elijah.

"The Salvatore brothers I presume" A man in about his thirties asked them.

"Yeah, what of it" Damon asked rudely. Before the man could reply Stefan said

"I am so sorry for my brother rudeness, and yes we are the Salvatore brothers. I am Stefan this is Damon, and you are?"

"No need to apologise Stefan. I am Finn Mikelson. I believe you know my siblings?" Finn said.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are looking for Elijah, do you happen to know where he is"

"I am right here Stefan, why is it you wish to see me?" Elijah asked appearing out of the blue.

"Well we wish to speak to you about why your mother wished to speak with Elena tonight?" Stefan asked.

"This is the first time I've heard of my mother wishing to speak with Elena" Elijah said before they heard Rebekah's voice coming down the hall

"FINN! Mother wishes to speak to you. Elena just came in and…" She stopped speaking as soon as she set sight on Stefan and Damon .In a second Finn, Elijah, Damon and Stefan ran out of the room vampire speed.

When they left Rebekah stood in awe for about 10 seconds before going to see what was happening.

**IN THE MAIN HALLWAY**

When Elena entered all eyes were on her and a boy about Elena's age,who looked a bit like Elijah. Or so Elena thought. Strolled towards her.

"The famous Elena Gilbert?" The boy asked.

"Yes and you know my name but I have no idea what yours is?" Elena replied.

"KOL!" Klaus shouted from a meter away.

"Brother, I was just speaking to the lovely Elena" Kol said and Elena blushed slightly.

"You shouldn't even be looking at her she is my doppelganger and Elena where is Caroline?"

"First of all I am my own person not YOUR or anyone else's , and Secondly I don't know where Caroline is!?" Elena half shouted.


	2. Ester

**AN:** sorry it took so long I've been really busy.

"You shouldn't even be looking at her she is my doppelganger and Elena where is Caroline?"

"First of all I am my own person not YOUR or anyone else's, and Secondly I don't know where Caroline is!?" Elena half shouted.

"Feisty I like it" Kol said and Elena glared at him.

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say" Klaus smirked.

"Goodbye Klaus." She said sweetly "Kol" she said with a wink.

"Elena" Klaus said in a warning tone.

Elena walked away until she met Damon and Stefan.

"Elena we told you not to come tonight" Damon said.

"Well Damon it's not like you own me like I just told Klaus I am my own person. Now if you excuse me" Elena started to push by the brothers who were blocking her way.

"ELENA!" Damon half shouted standing in her way once again.

"DAMON!" Elena mocked his tone.

"Elena you are not going to see ester she already tried to kill you once" Damon said.

"Would you like to be rid of Klaus for good?" Elena asked Damon.

"Yes but…" Damon started but Elena then said

"Well then, so if you'll excuse me" she said walking past him up the stairs to find ester.

On the way to find Ester, Elena bumps into Elijah.

"Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you." Elijah asked

"Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?"

" Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena asked

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course. I'll find you later, okay?"

Elena then finds Ester and Finn in the study.

"That could be the girl." Ester said.

"You're alone. Wise choice." Finn said.

Elena looks at something burning then back to Ester giving her a curious look.

"It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you."

Once Finn leaves Ester continues

"You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please."

They both walk over and sit on the couch and then Elena says

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or..."

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." Ester replies

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena asked.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Ester says.

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?"

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?"

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help."

"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Nicklaus turned against me."

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal." Elena askes curious to the way Ester plans on killing Klaus.

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena slides of her glove and gives Ester her hand. Ester then pricks her finger drawing out the slightest drop of blood.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?" Elena askes

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

"What?" Elena askes as her heart skips a beat thinking about Elijah. Who has done nothing wrong and just wants to be with his family. The to Rebekah who has been betrayed and doesn't deserve this because she is just a little girl who wants to be loves. Then she thinks about Kol, who hasn't really lived because he was in a coffin for hundreds of years.

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

**A.N:** Sorry to end it like this but I don't know what to do next? Please review and give me idears…

What will Elena tell Elijah?

Will she stop the plan or go through with it?

Should I do a chapter on happened during the talk with Ester?

If she doesn't tell Elijah, then who?

Thanks so much for reading so far!


	3. Finn

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

Just as Elena was about to speak, Finn came back.

"Mother the guests are waiting down stairs and they are starting to get impatient." He said as he entered the room.

"Well Elena nice chatting with you but I must get going. Finn see to it that Elena doesn't spoil our plans." Ester said as she left the room

As Ester left Elena turned to Finn and said

"You are in on her plan to?"

"Well mother only needs to kill one of us and I think we are an abomination also, so I volunteered" Finn replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You volunteered to not just kill yourself but your siblings too. I don't think you have the right to make that decision. If you want to die go and die but don't take your siblings down with you" Elena shouted at the original.

"Miss Gilbert if you tell anyone about mine and my mother's plan I won't hesitate to kill your little Salvatore boys." Finn said deadly calm.

"Okay" Elena replied quietly.

"Well then Miss Gilbert shall we" Finn said holding out his arm for Elena to take.

Reluctantly she took it.

As soon as they left the room Kol appeared in front of them and said

"Elena, would you like to accompany me for a dance"

"Thanks Kol, but I need to talk to Elijah now. By all means find me later and we will have that dance." Elena said the last part and winked at Kol then turned the corner out of view of the boys.

She turned several more corners until she met with none other than Elijah Mikelson.

"So Elena, What did my mother say?" Elijah asked.

"She just wanted to apologise for trying to get me killed" She said not looking in his eyes.

"So she really has forgiven Niklaus?" Elijah asked sounding genially surprised.

"Yes" Elena said still not looking at Elijah. He had to admit he thought of this as weird but moved passed it.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Kol turned around the corner and said to Elena

"Miss Gilbert I believe you owe me a dance."

"I believe I do." Elena said sweetly then turned to Elijah and said "Nice speaking with you"

"Likewise" Elijah replied before disappearing.

During the dance Elena felt a connection to Kol. Once the dance finished Ester called everyone to the staircase to make a toast. Elena stood next to Kol and Elijah was no more than 6 feet away. Finn stood beside his mother and Rebekah was next to matt. Klaus stood in the doorway.

When Ester finished her speech Kol was about to take a sip of his champagne when Elena hit it out of his hand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kol said but before Elena could reply Finn came over and asked to speak to Elena privately. Before she could reply Finn had dragged her into the library.

When they left Kol motioned for Elijah to follow him and they went towards the library with Klaus and Rebekah hot on their heels.

Outside the door Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah heard Finns voice

"Elena I thought I told you not to do anything stupid"

Then they all entered the room and Kol shouted

"Finn leave her alone."

"NO!" Was Finns reply.

"Finn what are you doing what is your business with Elena?"

"My business with Miss Gilbert is none of your concern" Finn said with his arm around Elena's neck threatening to choke her.

"Help me…" Elena managed to say before Finns grip got tighter.

"Finn" Klaus said in a warning tone taking a step closer.

"One step closer and I rip off her head" Finn said and Elena's eyes went wide in shock.

"Finn I **hate **her butI wouldn't kill her." Rebekah said.

"You tried to kill her last night" Finn pointed out.

"Yes, but then I thought it wouldn't be worth having my brothers hating me forever." Rebekah replied.

"Finn why are you doing this?" His older brother asked.

"It doesn't concern you Elijah" Finn said taking a step back.

Elena is still struggling to get out of his grip when Finn takes his other hand to his mouth and bites it, drawing blood. Then presses it to Elena's mouth. Elena starts to fight back with all her strength to try and get out of his grip.

"Finn" Klaus warns his brother.

Finns grip was even tighter around Elena's neck but she managed to stutter out "I…Thought…You…Wanted…To…Kill…" Elena started but Finn cut her off.

"What you thought I was going to kill you then and there" Elena nodded then Finn continued "Well Elena for spoiling my plans I'm going to turn you into a vampire and make your life hell for a couple hundred years. Then when I feel you have been tortured enough I will kill you"

Kol who had been watching the scene in total shock snuck out the room only to come back moments later with a white oak stake stuffed into his suit jacket. From the first time he saw Elena he knew she was the one. In his whole existence Kol never believed in love at first sight but he had never seen Elena Gilbert. He knew he had to save her even if that meant killing his older brother.

During the short time Kol was gone no one saw Finn pick up a knife. As soon as Kol re-entered the room he saw it but before he could do or say anything Finn stabbed Elena in the back.

"No" Kol shouted. Then he ran to Finn at vampire speed and staked him through the heart. He then picked up Elena's lifeless body and took her up to his room. Not fast enough because Damon, Stefan and Caroline all seen him with Elena's body.

**A.N:** This has to be my longest chapter (1000 words), Left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger there sorry. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter.

Sorry about taking so long to update my mind went blank.

Also please go onto my profile and vote for 2 couple on my next story.


	4. AN

**I am so sorry for mot posting but I can't think of anything else.**

**If you have any ideas please privet message me or review.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the month.**


End file.
